Renewed Relationships?
by Newskill3
Summary: In which feelings change, Miharu gets a bigger part, and Akihisa is still oblivious. Now featuring a slightly more intense storyline and a higher rating because of it!
1. Realization

"I don't know what you wanted to achieve with this meeting, but I'll never accept you as my rival in love. It's a waste to be jealous of a pig who doesn't notice her love. I'm the only one who recognizes her charm."

**Standing, alone, in the middle of the room was the speaker of those words, Miharu Shimizu. These words were used against her, now former, love rival Akihisa Yoshii. It voiced the exact thoughts of her opinion of both him and their relationship. But now she wasn't sure what to think. After she was done with her verbal assault, Akihisa retorted with the most confusing the young vixen had heard in her entire life.**

"Shimizu-san."

"Do you still have something to say?"

"There's something I have to tell you no matter what. I wanna clear up just one misunderstanding."

**At the time, she had merely thought that the idiot would come clean and simply tell her that the whole thing was a complete lie, that here honey were never actually dating. So, after stating that she knew what had really happened, Akihisa had, for lack of better words, annihilated her opinion of him.**

"Well, I'm not talking about that. Uhm... What I wanted to say is that you're not the only one who recognized Minami's charms."

"What're you saying?! You're always saying mean things to her and you don't even cherishing her as a girl!"

"It's true that I don't treat her like a princess. I might treat her just like one of my guy friends. But..."

"But what?"

**'That can't be the truth...' She just couldn't believe it. 'Nobodys that nice and trusting!' But yet... as the dumbest student in Fumizuki Academy uttered those words... those sweet, sweet words... Miharu couldn't find a shred of dishonesty in them. **

"To me, Minami is someone whom I can be my true self around...

who is fun to hang out with...

and who sometimes makes subtle gestures that are cute...

She's very charming...

Yeah, she's a very charming girl."

**Having heard those words, Miharu just couldn't believe him. He just wouldn't stop with his filthy lies! Class D's ambassador was just about let him have it. To get him to stop being so dishonest about her honey. But before she could even utter a word... **

"You know... she's really like you in a way."

**...he dropped the bomb.**

"Both of you seem to hate me...

Whenever I say or do anything wrong to Minami, one of you are always ready to inflict pain on me...

I understand that she does it to protect her own pride but you...

You're doing it to protect someone you obviously respect."

"..."

"At the end of the day, Minami shows me that deep inside her, she's nicer then she lets on.

While I can't say I enjoy being beat up almost daily, it shows me that you too have a softer side that you hide from others..."

**After that, the A-class idiot left the room, thus leaving Miharu in the stunned position she has been for the past half hour. She just couldn't wrap her head around it... He complemented her? After all she put him through? Miharu just continued to stare off into space thinking.'Nobody... not even sissy ever said something like that to me. Why would he bother? Is he really pushing his lies this far or... is he just that nice?' Coming out of her thoughts, the outspoken teenager realized that the sun had already set. Rushing to get her stuff she couldn't help but think about him again. 'There's more to you than I thought...'**

"...Honey."


	2. The Day Before The Storm

**'Sup everyone! In case anyone actually cares, I decided to make this former one-shot into a full-blown story. Don't know why my first story is about a weird couple like this... I guess i like weird couples! Maybe i'll make one about Akihisa x Aiko or Akihisa x Hideyoshi x Yuko triangle... Anyway, off to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I have not owned the anime of Baka and Test in the past, do not currently own it, and probably will never own it, so stop harassing me about it! I do own the crazy idea of making this story though.**

"As messenger of class D, I announce that we declare war on you class F!"

****As quickly as he arrived, the unnamed student left the classroom, leaving more than a few students puzzled and they weren't afraid to show it."What the hell just happened!", "I thought the plan failed!", and "This must mean the world is ending!" were just a few of the cries that came off the occupants.

**"SHUT UP!"**

With the class silenced, Class F Representative Yuji Sakamoto went on with his planned speech. "While this was unexpected, this can be played well into our favor. Akihisa!" Said baka raised his head. "Even though it didn't go as I planned, you were able to get Shimizu to declare war with us, so excellent job." With that being said, the young genius turned his attention to the rest of the class. A certain pink-haired individual chose that time to raise her hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sakamoto-kun, but how are we supposed to compete with class D if none of us have taken our replenishment exams?" If anything, that was a valid point. One that seemed to spread panic to her classmates, as several murmurs of disbelief in their odds of victory were given off.

The sound of laughter filled the room causing everyone to stare at the source, it being none other than the biggest idiot at the academy. "You all call me the idiot but you can't even figure something as simple as this? Hahahaha..." His laughter died down as the rest of the class stared at him in disbelief."Well, since now I'm the smart one, I guess I'll tell you all what Yuji's plan is." Silence filled the room as everyone waited him to continue.

"It's obvious that all we have to do is beg for mercy! If we all get on our knees, they'll have no choice but toooooaaaAAHHHHHH!" Just about Everyone in the room ran up to him and proceeded to beat the living snot out of him. As one the unnamed students of the class screamed "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Sighing, Yuji decided to wait until everyone calmed down before resuming his speech.

Approximately 90 Seconds Later...

****"Now that that's settled," Yuji started "I'll tell all of you what my real plan is."

The room was almost completely silent now, the exception being a young boy groaning in pain at his seat. "As Himeji-san said a few minutes ago, we don't stand a chance against class D in a full-on battle, so we're gonna have a representative battle!" After that exclamation, everyone, seemingly knowing who the rep is gonna be, burst out in cheers. The bell chose that time to ring, signaling the end of the school day. In an instant the room vacated, leaving the class's best and worst student in the room alone.

Walking up to him, Class F's rep put his hand on Akihisa's shoulder. "Tomorrow, we'll all be counting on you. Be ready by noon and meet me on the roof." With that, Yuji left the room, leaving the mega-idiot alone.

'It's all up to me? I.. I don't think I can handle that kind of pressure...' On that sad note Akihisa left the room too, completely missing a certain vixen looking on with conflicting emotions at the window.****

Whew... This writing stuff is harder than it looks... Anyway, I wonder whos at the window? Why did I decide to include the entire class in the meeting thing? Is Hideyoshi gonna have a major line in the future? Even I don't know about the last one... Please leave your assorted flames and reviews in the bin at the bottom and catch ya all later!r document here...


	3. The Morning Before

**'Sup everyone! I'm sorry 'bout the delay, but I have an excuse. I was being EXTREMELY lazy. But, now that I'm certain my writing is as bad as some others, I'm ready to really get into this story. But first, I'd like to thank the few people that actually posted a review for this story. Really gets me off my butt and allows me to continue this story. While this chapter will seem strange, I advise you to read all the way through! It'll have something to do in the future! Oh, rating went up also. Now, off to the disclaimer!**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own Baka and Test. Thats why I'm writing a story about it instead of forcing others to complete my ideas. Please hand me my money for making this amazing show!

Fumizuki Academy Rooftop

Narrator's POV

****Last time on Baka and Test, Class F Rep Yuji Sakamoto decided to have the war between his class and class D to be a battle of representatives, as in Akihisa Yoshii vs Miharu Shimizu. Luckily, no one else in his class knows that Akihisa would be facing her or they might have... Wait a minute, it seems like two figures are talking on the roof. Hmmm... sounds important. Let's take a closer look, shall we?

"...and thats what I have in mind for today's battle, interested?"

"Hah! That sounds perfect! That'll show that pig what happens when he toys with a young maiden's heart!"

"Just don't be late and then your victory is assured."

That doesn't sound good, it seems like these two have a bone to pick with our favorite he'll come ready for whatever they throw at him. Oh, who am I kidding? He's doomed!

* * *

Akihisa POV

(Those that are immature should skip this)

_The day started out awfully strange. My sister and I had breakfast together, though she kept sneaking strange peeks at me. I think I even saw her all red-faced for a second. When I called her out on it, she merely stammered out something I couldn't understand. It kinda seemed like she was afraid of me. At least she wasn't trying to kiss me anymore... As I left for school, she didn't even say good-bye to me! I'll have to talk to her about it later. On the way there, people started to give me some funny looks though. More as I looked closer, the guys there seemed to hate me! And even stranger, the girls were looking at me like I was some sort of thug! The nerve of some people..._

_As I arrived at school, everybody there seemed to quiet down. Everybody was whispering to each other and looking at me much like how my sister looked at me this morning. Maybe I did something wrong yesterday? I guess I should ask someone... Ah! Theres Hideyoshi! He'll be honest to me! _

_"Yo, cross-dresser! Get that ass over here!"_

_*gasp* Someone's making fun of Hideyoshi! When I get my hands on whoever said that..._

_"M-m-m-master! H-h-how arth t-t-tho?"_

_WAIT A MINUTE! He's speaking to me! Since when does he call me master?! I better apologize... "I'm in the mood for some action! Come over here!" Which is when I proceed to force his lips on mine... Wait, WHAT?! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! I-I can't control myself! But it does feel good... NO! THIS IS WRONG! Before I could enjoy it mo- ahem, I mean stop myself, I heard laughter coming from behind me._

_"HAHAHA! Make sure to save some for me Honey!"_

_Turning, I come face to face with..._

* * *

Yoshii Residence

**"AKI, WAKE UP!"**

****Shocked about the sudden loudness in the room, I fall out of my bed. Or, at least I would have if a certain sister of mine wasn't sitting on my chest. "WAAAAHHHHH! SUPER NINJA TURTLES IN SPACE!" Silence fills the room as I take in what I just said. Oops. "Errrrr... I mean what are you doing in my room sis?" She seemed to regain her boisterousness after I asked my question. Hmmmmm, maybe I should say random thing more often? "You're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry!"

Shoot! I can't be late today of all days! As I try to get up, I realize someone is still pinning me down. "You can get up now..." "But it's so comfy on your che-"

I don't have time for this!

"Any day but today Akira! Anyday!" Where did that come from? I think I took it too far... She actually look dejected. Maybe I should apolog-"Okay! Let's pick it up tomorrow!"... Forget what  
I said, she's as upbeat as ever! I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing though... Hesitantly, I agree, at least sort of. "Fine, whatever! Just leave for a second so I can get dressed!" Looking slightly depressed, my sister finally leaves my room. Sigh, finally!

As I get dressed, I can't help but feel bad at how I yelled at her. Sure, she's a pain sometimes, but that's only because she loves me. As I finish clipping on my tie (since I couldn't learn how to actually tie one) I make a promise to apologize to my sister the next time I see her. It would be now, but she went to go grocery shopping. Oh, I hope she doesn't get metal bats! Last time she did that, I got food poisoning from eating too much iron!

With that unpleasant thought, I decided to skip breakfast today seeing how I lost my appetite. As I leave my apartment, I realize I forgot to pack lunch (again). Glad that I caught myself, I turned around only to see that the door locked behind me. Good thing I have my key! Which reminds me that I gave mine to my sister since she cooked and served hers to me. That's just peachy-dorey! Now I'll have to buy something on the way to school...

That's when I realize my wallet was still at my bedside since I rushed to get ready. Now I'll have no lunch, which means my classmates will notice, which also means Himeji would take pity on me and...****

**"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-"******

And that's how the idiot's morning turned out. Now, while I'm proud of making this chapter, I don't want everyone saying "You jerk! How dare you do that to Hideyoshi!". So, I'll explain. I had Hideyoshi's first appearance of the story be that because Akihisa is outspoken about his 'feelings' for him, Minami wouldn't fit in quite right, and the baka wouldn't do something like that to Himeji even in his dreams. Since school is starting in four days, my writing may get better and updates will most likely take longer. Would people hate me if I turned this into a harem story? Anyway, Miharu will be seen next chapter and I will most likely give Minami her first line of the story! Leave the flames I'm expecting and the reviews I'm hoping for in the bin at the bottom. Fare the well!


End file.
